The Dark
by Kylocutie
Summary: The eleven year old boy stood in terror as his only two family members were erased from his life with flashes of red lighting up the room. His fate is now in the hands of the monster who took away everything he held dear.
1. Chapter 1

_I wish they would go away._

The young blonde thought as he lay awake in his small bed with a cold sweat on his brow. He was yet again haunted by another nightmare. It always was the darkness, the darkness taking away his parents who had no faces. He didn't understand it at all, why he had these terrifying dreams. How could he miss someone so bad that he couldn't even remember. He turned over on his tan sheets and stared at the plaster white wall.

Morning came much to fast and the ten year old was awoken abruptly by his Uncle Owen who shouted, "Get up boy! How many times must I tell you, farm life starts early!...Your Aunt has fresh biscuits cooking- " And with that Luke hopped to his feet and put his grayish cloaks on along with his brown boots. Aunt Beru's biscuits were to die for and whenever it was a special occasion she would make sweet pastries. It made the boy's mouth water just at the thought of them melting in his dry mouth.

He would help his Uncle in the mornings and then in the evenings his Aunt would teach him how to read and write. They were much too poor and needy to send the child to school so Aunt Beru took it upon herself to teach the boy the basics. Of course Luke saw both farming and learning as chores and didn't care much for either. What he really enjoyed was fixing things and rebuilding them; such as old droids or hover bikes of many types. He also loved sitting on top of their petty establishment and watching the glorious sunset of _Tatooine_.

That night at the dinner table as the family of three ate their portion; Aunt Beru looked down at the boy and said,

"What would you like for your birthday Luke?"

Luke grinned and thought hard, "uhm..."

Uncle Owen grunted before he could speak, "Now don't say anything you know we can't afford boy."

Luke scrunched his nose as he glanced at his Uncle then back at his plate, "your pastries will do just fine for my Auntie!"

His Aunt smiled warmly and patted the kid on his blonde head, "Such a good boy! You can consider your birthday wish granted then!"

Luke's wide smile turned into a sorrowing frown as he realized dinner would be over soon and he would have to return to his bedroom where he would attempt to sleep but fail miserably. He would be eleven tomorrow and even though he was excited, he was scared. One year closer to thirteen where he'd be put to full time work and he would hardly have any free time. Being a farmer isn't what he wanted to do for the rest of his life, he wanted to be a pilot and not just any pilot, the best pilot in the whole galaxy! He smiled as he imagined himself flying his cool ship through the battle and hitting every target, defeating the bad guys...winning the war. He soon fell to sleep to these thoughts hoping it would give him good dreams.

 _Luke! Wake up Luke! You must run- run for your life!_

The boy jolted awake his heart pounding. He wasn't sure if his ears were still dreaming when he hear terrified screams at the thunderous voice shouting, "WHERE IS HE!?"

Luke ran out of his closet like room, hoping he was still in some sort of horrible dream. He ran to his Uncle and Aunts room which seems to have a glowing red aura about it. He walked into the already agape door.

The red laser like sword slashed through his Uncle's chest and his limp corpse fell to the brick stone floor. Luke's jaw dropped and his eye's went wide with terror and fear. He watched trembling as the tall black mass moved towards his Aunt. He was frozen in place, he needed to do something, he had to do something. But what could he do...he was just an undersized boy from a desert planet located on the outer rim. He finally let out a scared shriek, " NOOOOO!" But it was far too late as his Aunt too was cut in down with the red flame. He fell to his knees, tears running down his dirty cheeks, his head still focused on what had happened. Then he saw the tall dark shadow turn to him. An eery sound came from it as if it were breathing whispers. Luke finally took a corse of action, if he couldn't save his family then the least he could do was save himself. He sprinted away from his home as fast as he could until he saw the large star ship blocking his way toward town. He stood awe struck by the beautiful machine even though he was mostly fearful for his life. Stormtrooper solders approached him with their blasters in hand and he began to back away. His petite back slammed against what could have been a brick wall.

He turned only to see the nightmare himself, Darth Vader. He fell over shouting, "Get away!" But this did not make him move back but only forward. He reached his black gloved hand over the boys face and that was the last time he would fall to sleep in _Tatooine_...


	2. Chapter 2

[[Side Note: My version of Darth Vader is not the same as the Darth in the movies or books. His head was not burned just his lower body and his legs and arm were chopped. SoO he looks like a hOT dad yknow. He still looks like Hayden Christensen right now ok]]

The boy woke up to the crisp cool air of outer space filling his lungs. He was in an odd room tiled with black and in a bed much to large for a child. There was a colossal contraption placed in one corner of the room and a bulky desk placed on the other. He sunk back under the black sheets hoping the terrors that he remembered was nothing but another one of his silly nightmares. Although, deep down he knew the truth and his heart sank at the facts.

One of the walls of the room was completely glass and he could see the unnerving black sea of stars slowly but surely pass by as the vast ship moved. He stared at them for quite some time, getting lost in the feeling. This was his dream, to go into outer space, but not like this...if only he had a ship of his own. A sudden hissing of the sliding door behind him made him jump from the bed and onto the floor.

Chills ran down his spine and his body shivered, he knew this feeling that swelled up in his chest. He knew that this must be the one who slaughtered his family, for he recognized the slow clouded breathing that came from it's odd mask. He clenched his fists in anger but a punch would do near nothing compared to his blazing red sword.

The door slid closed behind the tall dark figure who seemed to be a little shaken himself.

"Luke..." his voice almost sounded sad through that mask.  
"That is your name is it not?" Vader said, now standing in the middle of the room.

Luke furrowed his brows, "yes...what's it to you?"

A deep chuckle came from the stiff man's throat. "then it is true..you are my son."

Luke's eyes widened a little bit at this statement, "what are you saying?-you killed my family! There's no way-"  
Darth snapped at the boy, "They were **_not_** your family Luke...they took you away from me when you were born and it wasn't till now that I learned of your existence and found you."

Luke shook his head in denial of what his ears were receiving. He shut his eyes that were now burning with tears. He imagined his father appearing much more human, so naturally he wanted to see if he might be hiding it under that mask.. "I-If what you say is true then prove it! Take off that thing on your face!"

A deep sigh came from Darth Vader and he began to explain, "I cannot breathe without it. The only time I can take it off is in that chamber over there...the air pressure inside is very high and you would pass out before you could even get a glimpse-" He gestured to the machine.

Luke looked up at him then walked over to the chamber with his arms crossed, "I can hold my breath dummy."  
The boy was a brat, that was certain. A few breathes of oxygen later, Vader opened the chamber and the boy followed him in, taking a deep breathe before hand. The two stood facing each other in the white very well lit room. Vader lifted the helmet slowly revealing his palish jawline. His skin had obviously not seen sun for quite some time. Long-ish curly brown locks fell from the helmet as he carefully moved it to his side. He took in a deep breath of the air and a small smile curled across his lips. It almost seemed forced but if his son seeing him smile won him over...it was worth it. His blue eyes fluttered at Luke's and at that moment Luke knew he was telling the truth. Luke's eye's began to fill with tears as he desperately tried not to breathe. Darth quickly put the mask back on and opened the chamber again. Luke leaped out and en-hailed deeply, slouched over as his small hands grabbed his bent knee caps. He stood up after he had collected himself and looked up at the tall man that he would now call _father.  
_

"Wha...What you said was really true...about everything?" the boy said breathlessly.  
There was a silence and then after what seemed like the longest moments of his life he said, "Yes, my son."  
Luke looked down at his feet and then back up at him and before Vader knew it a small warm body was pressed against his torso holding onto him as his pathetic tears fell onto the black floor. Vader couldn't fight this feeling of love and sadness that entered his hear. _This was his son._ He bent down on one knee and held him putting his large gloved hand in his hair.

"I'm so sorry Luke..."


End file.
